Ahatake Tenno
Appearance Ahatake is a slender man with a slightly muscular build. He has pale skin, green eyes, and red hair. He wears a long tan trenchcoat, a black shirt underneath, dark black pants, sandals, and instead of wearing a Konohagakure Headband, he wears a simple white headband on his head. His katana dangles from the obi at his waist. Personality Ahatake is a kind shinobi, who loves to fight but not to kill. He spends alot of his time tending to his younger sister, Akiko, training, or overseeing the goings on of his clan. He, along with most of his clan, controls Phoenixes and can summon them at will. He seems to have a gift for controlling the mythical birds, as there are very few who will not obey an order from him. Unfortunately, Ahatake also has a darker, more sadistic personal (effectively a double personality) who, like the normal Ahatake, loves to fight, but he is not half as gentle, and can kill without a second thought. It is unknown why Ahatake has two different personalties. History Ahatake was the first born of the head of the Tenno Clan and his wife. His mother died when he was about two years old, so he barely remembered her. He was trained by his father at a young age, took care of his younger sister, and attended the Academy. Due to this he didn't have a carefeee childhood, and was forced to shoulder responsibility at a young age. Despite this, however, he managed to remain a cheerful young man who loves to joke around. When he entered the Academy, he showed talent as he excelled in his classes. He graduated at age 9, and progressed to Chunin at age 11. Three years later, he progressed to the rank of Jonin, and became a rather accomplished Ninja. Despite being recruited he never joined the ANBU Black Ops. Upon becoming Jonin, Ahatake was appointed by his father as the new Tenno Clan head. That very night, Ahatake was attack by an unknown person from Kirigakure while going through some papers. He managed to fend him off and the individual fled. A meeting was conducted with the Hokage and Village Elders about the attack due to this being the first time Kirigakure has attacked a clan in Konoha. The same individual chose that meeting as his next location to strike, killing Ahatake's teammates before his eyes and allowing Ahatake to glimpse him before fleeing. Appearances *Dance of Roses: Ahatake vs Chiaki *Ahatake and Chiaki: First Date! Powers and Abilities Ahatake rarely does battle, despite loving to fight, because of his duties as clan leader, so his current abilties aren't really known by anyone. It is assumed that he is powerful, due to the fact that he became a Jonin at 14 years of age, and in the Academy everyone who met him said he was talented. Genjutsu Due to his being from the Tenno Clan, Ahatake possesses great skill in Genjutsu, some calling him a Genjutsu Specialist. He usually activates Genjutsu through eye contact with the victim, though this is not necessary. His preferred Genjutsu is trapping the opponent in an RPG like world. His Genjutsu, like most of the Tenno Clans, are strong and very suggestive to the mind, forcing it to think what has happened to them in the Illusion is happening to them in real life, sometimes even killing them. Those with strong will can resist it, though. Summonings Like many of the Tenno Clan, Ahatake can summon the Phoenixes he helps take care of. Being the leader of the clan he has access to summoning many of the stronger phoenixes. His Phoenix summonings have vast knowledge of Fire and Wind-type techniques, as well as giving him a mode of transportation and an aerial advantage in a battle. They vary in color, but all are usually gold and scarlet. Some are even covered in flame. Cursed Seal of Heaven Ahatake possesses one of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals, bestowed on him after an encounter with Kamui. He seems to be very proficient with it, being capable of things like partial transformations. List of Jutsu *Sealing Technique: Triangle Seal *Petal Release: Dance of Roses *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Running Fire *Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Breath Flame Bullet *Water Release: Water Prison *Water Release: Violent Water Wave *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique *Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique * Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique *Shadow Clone Technique Five Elements Seal *Five Elements Unseal *Summoning Technique (Phoenixes) *Kenjutsu: Beheading Blade Creation and Conception I originally made Ahatake to be my RPC on Youtube and other areas of the web (a purpose he still serves) but as I used him he became more of a character, and the moment I made up a new Jutsu I looked up this site and decided to put him and any new jutsu up here. But Then I remade him into what I hope is a better character Trivia *Though slower, Ahatake prefers the Body Flame Technique over the Body Flicker Technique, though in battle, he uses what seems to be a Flame Body Flicker, which is quicker than the Body Flame Technique. * If Ahatake had a Databook page, it would say: ** Ahatake's hobby is raising phoenixes. ** Ahatake wishes to battle Kamui. ** Ahatake's favorites foods are steak and Nattō. His least favorites are ramen, onigiri, and skewered Negima Yakitori. . ** Ahatake has completed 25 official missions: 7 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** AS a child, Ahatake's favorite word is "flight" (飛翔, hishou), After his teammates were slaughtered before his eyes, his favorite word became "comrade" (仲間, nakama) *His theme is Monster by Skillet Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tenno Clan Category:Characters with a Curse Mark